


lay you down (on a bed of roses)

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fuck Or Die, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rare Pairings, ambiguous omega genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme.“Dedue is an alpha and Ferdinand is an omega who abuses suppressants so he never has to miss class or a mission, silly guy. At some point they’re after some bandits and it runs long and Ferdinand runs out of pills. He doesn’t tell anyone, hoping he can get away with it until they get back. But nope! During battle his delayed heat hits him like a truck and suddenly his strength is gone and he’s at the mercy of some pissed off, horny bandits. Enter Dedue. He cracks some skulls, saves Ferdinand from being raped and carries him to a hiding place to wait it out. But the heat is bad and Dedue knows the scent could bring any bandits in rut, so he offers to top Ferdinand himself and get rid of the heat with some deep alpha on omega sex.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	lay you down (on a bed of roses)

**Author's Note:**

> Big, _BIG_ thanks to [furo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furo) off the FE3H Kink Meme Discord server for helping me proofread this fic, offering some better dialog, and whacking me on the head with a newspaper when I overused the ellipses. Please check out her stuff too and leave a nice comment!
> 
> Fair warning before reading: There's some fantasy-sexism (omega-ism?) in this fic, so be careful if that's something that you'd rather not read.

Curled up in a tight ball, shivering, Ferdinand didn’t look up from where he lay on the ground until he heard footsteps walking towards him.

Starting violently and grabbing for his sword, he pointed it at the person coming closer — only Dedue, he realized several moments later. Not that it mattered that much. His sword hand was as unsteady as the rest of him.

If Dedue was offended by the attempt at pointing a sword at him, he didn’t let it on, simply setting down some firewood for the long night.

“I’ve covered our tracks well enough,” he said. “We should be alright until morning.”

They almost certainly wouldn’t be, Ferdinand knew. Even aside from the remains of the bandits that had managed to escape Dedue rescuing him, there was always the risk of Imperial patrols. And that was _without_ him reeking up the cave in which they’d managed to take refuge with pre-heat pheromones, likely hitting an all-out heat by midnight because of his own carelessness.

Still, it was a nice thought. He appreciated Dedue trying to settle him.

He sat up, pulling his knees to his chin and watching Dedue work on setting the logs together at a careful distance from him. When Dedue started patting his pockets for a tinderbox, Ferdinand scooted closer, holding out a hand to the wood and trying to will a Fire spell to light it.

After two failed attempts, the third one finally caught, and Ferdinand swayed dangerously, the action a touch too much.

“Be careful,” Dedue gently chided him. “You should rest. Heat takes a lot out of someone.”

“I forgot how much,” Ferdinand muttered weakly, lying back down. “I should have been more careful.”

“I would have brought extra suppressants if I’d known...”

“Known what?” Ferdinand demanded, looking up to meet Dedue’s eye. “That I was an omega to be babied and kept safely out of harm’s way?”

Dedue was quiet, staring at him, but his frown was deeper than usual.

Fuck. It was easy to forget how irritable and defensive he got right before his heats, since he hadn’t had to deal with that in a long time. Ferdinand looked away, biting his lip. “Sorry. Just... that’s why I tried to hide it at the Academy.”

“...you hid your status so you would not be babied?” Dedue spoke carefully.

“...right. You did not grow up in Faerghus, did you?” Ferdinand muttered. Rolling onto his side, propping his head up on his arm, Ferdinand stared into the fire as he spoke. “Faerghus trains everyone in battle to some extent, from what I heard from His Highness. That’s not the case back — back in Adrestia.” The near-slip irked him, and he plodded on to avoid dwelling on it. “Alphas in the empire are instructed in the ways of combat — swordfighting, magic, tactics and battle-plans and such. Betas may be taught as well, depending on the wealth of their families. Omegas... are fortunate if they get lessons in magic for self-defense purposes, and the ones born with crests don’t usually get even that. Their education focuses on managing an estate, and the raising of children. It would diminish their ‘value’ if they got battle-scars, because their primary purpose is being pleasant on the eyes and providing heirs.”

“So you sought to prove yourself at Garreg Mach.”

Ferdinand gave a tentative nod, still staring at the fire to avoid looking at him. “I was Duke Aegir’s only heir, so he reluctantly allowed me to enroll. I decided that I would hide my status, and prove I could do just as well as any Alpha. Edelgard knew what I was, and Hubert did as well, but they let me do as I pleased. Presumably hoping I would make a fool out of myself.” He let out a humorless chuckle. “It feels ages ago, though.”

Dedue shook his head, letting out a long sigh. “Fódlan is complicated.”

Ferdinand laughed, turning to a hiss when his body cramped up.

Dedue got to his feet rather abruptly, shrugging out of his scarf. “Rest up,” he said, draping it over Ferdinand in lieu of a blanket. “I’ll take watch near the entrance.”

Where the fresh air would probably keep his head clear from heat-pheromones, Ferdinand knew.

The scarf still had Dedue’s scent on it. Alpha-scent. Ferdinand rolled into the fabric, stupidly disappointed ( _heat-addled_ , his brain supplied) that Dedue himself left.

* * *

Some of the Adrestian Omegas insisted that using suppressants would make your next heat twice as bad. Linhardt had made a deadpan comparison to a payment plan, skipping installments until forced to pay it all at once, and told Ferdinand that it would not be that bad at all; maybe a little worse than normal, it would just _feel_ worse.

Linhardt, Ferdinand decided, was a rotten liar.

He was hot and sweaty, his skin felt on fire and two sizes too small, he was so wet that he was almost certain he would need to burn these pants, and all the while his body was aching with need.

He’d managed to get out of his pants after some blind scrambling at least, but no matter how much he tried to get himself off, no matter how deep or hard he thrust his fingers inside, it just wasn’t enough.

When he’d managed to get himself to another orgasm, lying down and panting, Dedue cleared his throat, briefly startling Ferdinand.

“...I could help,” he said, sounding uncertain. “If you would be comfortable with that. I would not want to take advantage of you.”

Ferdinand’s breath caught in his throat. “Help?” he croaked.

Dedue half-turned to look at him. “I am an Alpha,” he said. “If I were to mate you, your heat would likely break.”

It took a moment for Ferdinand’s brain to catch up, preoccupied as it was.

He and Dedue had not spoken much, despite being in the same classroom, and then on the same side of the war. Dedue was naturally stoic and generally stayed near Dimitri’s side, or frequented areas of the monastery that Ferdinand rarely went to.

Still, he knew enough about Dedue to know that he was loyal and compassionate. Surprisingly gentle, even, if the state of the greenhouse after his return to the army was any indication.

He was nobler than to take advantage of the situation, Ferdinand knew. Refusing the offer or accepting it would involve a great measure of vulnerability either way, but Dedue would not abuse the trust he’d be given.

And Ferdinand would be a liar if he said he hadn’t ever daydreamed about the idea of Dedue pinning him down and filling him.

Ferdinand moaned the thought, hips bucking against the air. “Please.”

“Are you sure --”

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure,” Ferdinand said, scrambling to sit up.

Casting one last look outside, Dedue nodded, stepping into the cave.

The moment Dedue’s hands settled on his sides, nearly enveloping him, and his lips met Ferdinand’s, he felt as though his body had been waiting for this. Ferdinand clung to him, desperately trying to pull him closer, closer still, bury himself in that musky Alpha scent, but Dedue was _frustratingly_ immovable.

When Dedue reached up and grabbed at Ferdinand’s wrists, gentle but firm, Ferdinand all but sobbed, trying to stay where he was, even as Dedue shifted them until he loomed over him, keeping Ferdinand pinned to the ground.

“Patience,” he said. “I promise I’ll help you.”

Ferdinand was about to protest when Dedue started taking his clothes off, silencing him quite effectively as he stared. They’d decided to forego armor in favour of speed as they scouted ahead, and he was never more happy for that decision than right now.

The man was _ripped_. Ferdinand had known this objectively, having seen him wield an axe and walk around in armor like it was nothing, but that didn’t even remotely compare to seeing it as Dedue towered over him with the intent to fuck him, let alone with the overwhelming waft of pheromones fogging his brain and driving him insane with need.

Ferdinand wasn’t even aware of his own movements until he realized he was pawing at Dedue’s pants, pulling at the laces, and Dedue seemed momentarily taken aback but allowed it, leaning back for easier access. It wasn’t graceful by any means, but he got them off, desperate for the cock that sprung free, leaning in to lick and nuzzle and breathe in his scent. The surprised hiss that Dedue let out went right to Ferdinand’s own dick, and he shifted to grind on Dedue’s leg.

“Please...” he breathed, grinding down harder. “Please fuck me, please breed me, I can’t take it...”

Dedue’s hands gripped Ferdinand’s shoulders and pushed him back, and Ferdinand was halfway through voicing an objection when Dedue kissed him, fiercer than before. Ferdinand let out a low purr, letting Dedue manhandle him onto his back and settle on top of him, groping blindly to open Ferdinand’s shirt. A ripping sound indicated that Dedue was less stoic than he seemed, but right now, having to replace the garment was the least of Ferdinand’s concerns. All he wanted was Dedue inside of him, fucking him, claiming him.

With the shirt out of the way, Dedue leaned in to mouth along Ferdinand’s neck as his big warm hands spread out over his body, mapping Ferdinand out, the trailing movements careful but deliberate. Ferdinand moved into them, making needy little noises, impatient despite himself. Goddess, if Dedue would just mark him already and —

“You’re beautiful,” Dedue murmured against his skin, effortlessly derailing Ferdinand’s entire train of thought with two words. He nuzzled into Ferdinand’s scent gland, breathing in slowly. “Beautiful.”

Ferdinand shuddered at that, sobbing, grabbing onto Dedue and trying to pull him closer again. “ _Please_.”

That was apparently enough to appease Dedue, who allowed Ferdinand to pull him in and started kissing him again, reaching down to finally, _finally_ slide his fingers inside Ferdinand.

Ferdinand let out a long string of swears and encouragements and pleas to go harder and faster, not even sure what he was saying himself as Dedue fingered him open, moving as though he were made of porcelain and he’d break if he moved too quickly.

What a fool he’d been, trying to get off by himself when an Alpha was clearly what his body needed. Damn Dedue’s iron self-control.

After what might have been minutes or might have been hours for all Ferdinand cared, Dedue withdrew his hand, pinning down Ferdinand’s hips to lean in, hovering over him for a moment.

“Are you ready?” he asked, trying to meet Ferdinand’s eyes.

Ferdinand nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dedue’s back and trying in vain to buck his hips up to get Dedue inside of him. “Please, I’m ready, just _please_ take me.”

Dedue nodded, leaning in to kiss Ferdinand as he thrust inside.

It was perfect. Everything he needed. Ferdinand let out a long, deep purr as Dedue entered him. Blessed Goddess, he was huge, stretching Ferdinand almost to the breaking point, filling him to the brim, and Ferdinand _loved_ it.

The moment Dedue bottomed out inside of him, Ferdinand arched up into him, desperate for movement, but he barely had time to take a breath to plead for him when Dedue pulled out and thrust back inside. Ferdinand let out a shuddering moan, crossing his legs behind Dedue to try and get some leverage to get him in deeper still.

Dedue’s mouth was back on Ferdinand’s neck, alternating with kisses and licks. When Dedue found Ferdinand’s scent gland again, he briefly grazed it with his teeth, letting out a low, possessive growl, rumbling through him. His hand wrapped around Ferdinand’s dick, stroking him in time with Dedue’s movements, and Ferdinand came around him, shivering and moaning, spilling all over his stomach.

Dedue slowed down slightly, letting Ferdinand ride it out as Dedue gripped and rearranged his legs to settle over his shoulders, and then he thrust back inside, harder this time, and that combined with the different position made Ferdinand see stars.

Ferdinand let out a string of not-words, ending finally in a, “Please, yes, don’t stop.”

“Good,” Dedue said, giving a sharp nip to Ferdinand’s shoulder as he started moving in earnest, hard and fast and _right_.

His body was singing, finally fulfilling its purpose, safe and content in Dedue’s arms and just waiting for him to finally give Ferdinand what he _needs_ , closer and closer until finally, _finally_ , Dedue came inside him, knot swelling impossibly large and keeping him inside, and Ferdinand came at the feeling, the knowledge that he was being _bred_.

Groaning at the feeling, Ferdinand nuzzled into Dedue’s neck, earning a deep purr from Dedue and a soft kiss pressed to Ferdinand’s temple.

“Are you alright?” Dedue asked, stroking Ferdinand’s hair.

Ferdinand laughed weakly. “More than alright. Thank you.” He shifted slightly, moving to prop himself up, hissing when the movement caused Dedue’s knot to tug at him.

Dedue’s hand came to rest on Ferdinand’s chest, pushing him back down firmly. “Please don’t,” Dedue said, grimacing.

“You’re right. I apologize,” Ferdinand said, lying back down carefully. “We’ll be tied like this for a while, won’t we? What... what do we do?”

Dedue hummed thoughtfully for a moment, looking over Ferdinand, before leaning in, kissing along Ferdinand’s neck again.

Ferdinand shuddered, letting out a yelp when Dedue’s hand wrapped around his dick again.

“I can think of a few things to do in the meantime...”

“Is — is that so?” Ferdinand asked, breathless. “By all means...”


End file.
